No Longer Just a Bird
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: When Robin gets overloaded by the other Titans making fun of him, he decides to mutate. Little does he know he slowly corrupts to the point of going insane. He will require his non-friends to stop himself. Will he trust the Titans again? Or will he destroy himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all Changes

**No One's POV**

Robin stood on the roof of an abandoned old church. He was tired of it. All of it. He picked up a piece of the roof.

"Why don't I get superpowers?!" he asked, throwing the piece into the distance. "I deserve them as much as they do!" He watched the piece hit the ground.

He was tired of his friends making fun of him because of his lack of superpowers.

_Guess you'll never find out, since the only way guys like you get superpowers is from freak accidents._

He was angry at them for thinking him as weak.

_So, master driver, huh?_

He was finished with the bullying.

_Who made you leader anyway, half pint?_

He was done. He wasn't going to quit the Teen Titans, but he would make himself able to say 'told you so' to them a thousand times.

He got the briefcase they recovered from Ding Dong Daddy. He opened it and three vials of a liquid were inside. One was black, another tan, the last red.

He uncorked all three and drank them.

He had a scorpion's mouth, pincers, and tail. He had bat wings and echolocation, but wasn't blind. He wore a black tuxedo and a red tie, a red H over his heart. At will, he could bring black tentacles out of his back, revealing his Slenderman powers.

He stole the DNA. He could use it.

He wasn't Robin. He was no longer just a bird, not a robin. He was a mutant.

He was Hybrid.


	2. Show Them

Chapter 2: Show Them

Robin, back from his 'walk' came up to the living room/command center, not looking the happiest.

All of the Titans sat on the couch, watching TV. They didn't even look up when Robin came in.

They only noticed him when he cleared his throat.

Suprisingly, Beast Boy was the first to speak. He, strangely, said in an apologetic tone, "Oh, hey dude. Listen, uh, the others and I were thinking. We wanted to apologize."

"Yu-huh. Yu-huh." Cyborg added.

"For everything." Raven agreed.

Robin only gave them a look and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Listen, I am no longer Robin."

Starfire, looking at him curiously, asked, "What do you mean, Ro-"

"I. Am. Not. Robin." 'Robin' interrupted. He sighed and said. "You four laughed at me for not having powers. For looking ridiculous. For being just Robin. So I listened, and now I am no longer just a bird."

Suddenly, Robin's eyes went red. His mouth tore open for the hideous scorpion mouth. His hands became claws. A tail sprouted from his back side. Wings grew from his back. His clothes melted into a tuxedo with a red tie. An _H_ written from blood was shown over his heart.

'Robin', breathing heavily, said in a screechy voice, "I am Hybrid."

The other Titans took this in, and Cyborg shouted, "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!? YOU'VE MUTATED YOURSELF TO SOME MUMBO JUMBO!"

Hybrid only hissed. A black tentacle sprouted from his back and wrapped around Cyborg. He replied calmly, "So, even with powers you call me stupid. Make. Up. Your. Mind."

He dropped Cyborg and cracked his pincers together.

"But I never told you anything about looking the ridiculous." Starfire said gently. "I thought your old costume was as good as ours."

"You said it looked terrible yesterday. Next."

Starfire's mouth hung open, stunned.

Raven opened her mouth, but Hybrid interrupted, "Look who's talking. You call me outworldly, yet you're the demon here."

Suddenly, the alarm rang, stopping any more argument.

Hybrid hissed and told the stunned Titans, "See you all there."

He teleported away, leaving the others behind.

**Later**

"Man, I can't believe he did that!" Beast Boy said to the other Titans.

"I know. It's too dangerous." Raven replied.

Finally, the four got to the crime scene, which they wish they didn't arrived at.

A bloodied Killer Moth lay on the ground. An _H _written from blood was around the villain.

Beast Boy immediatley asked Cyborg, "Is he even... alive?"

Cyborg put a robotic ear to Killer Moth's chest and said, "Yes. But barely."

"That is only the second level of my strength."

Hybrid walked up to the Titans and Killer Moth. Hybrid looked happy.

Happy that he nearly killed someone.

Happy about the horror.


	3. A New Horrific Lifestyle

Chapter 3: A New Horrific Lifestyle

Ever since Robin had transformed into Hybrid, Titans Tower became practically unlivable. Hybrid seemed to be like a monstrous beast, eating only meat and also aquired a cruel sense of humor.

"Dude, is that pork... raw?" Beast Boy asked, horrified.

"Yes it is." Hybrid replied casually. He added with a side of cruelty, "Want some?"

Beast Boy tried to, unsuccessfully, hold in his lunch. Hybrid 'pigged' out on the rest of the raw pig, blood trickling out of his mouth. Scraps flew everywhere. The poor porker had no chance.

Hybrid also seemed to have an, as if it wasn't short enough, even shorter temper.

"No, no, NO!" he shouted on one occasion while chasing down the HIVE FIVE. "Don't go that way, Cyborg! Follow Gizmo and de-activate his technology!"

"Take a chill pill man." Cyborg muttered.

Worst of all, he didn't seem to process the word 'friend'.

"Robin, why don't you act kindly like you used to?" Starfire asked sadly, watching their cruel leader lounge on the sofa.

"What friends?" Hybrid said coldly. "I see no friend here."

"But... we are your friends."

"How? After being teased for having no powers... being underestimated... getting left out... many terrible things that swamp the positive side... they were caused by you all. Give me a reason how we are friends."

Starfire, sweating in fear, thought of a reason.

"TELL ME!"

Starfire just flew off and hid behind the nearest object, which was the kitchen counter.

Hybrid was clearly a true monster. He even came to the point where he thought that the other Titans were his servants.

"Cyborg." he said. "Change the channel to sports."

"Why should I?" Cyborg shot at him.

Hybrid's eyes, hidden under his mask, glowed red.

"Fine." Cyborg growled.

However, despite Cyborg's rudeness, he noticably pressed the channel number quickly.

"Now give me the remote." Hybrid commanded.

Cyborg groaned and gave him the remote.

Hybrid was slowly corrupting, each day becoming angrier, violent, hateful.

"I told you Raven! I'm not going to any stupid party!" Hybrid shouted mercilessly.

"This new power is corrupting you Ro-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hybrid shouted and hit her with his scorpion claw.

Robin was always the good guy. Little did anyone know that, as Hybrid, he would be what he swore not to be.

What he fought.

What he despised.

What he hated most.

A villain.


End file.
